Balloons are a novelty item used for a variety of situations. Celebrations and parties are often made more exciting with a bouquet of colorful balloons. Balloons are also used to draw attention to something and are commonly used as a marketing and sales tactic. Thus, it is important that the balloons be visible and messages or images thereon be easily seen.
There are many different types of balloons as well. Elastic, plastic, or rubberized balloons typically enlarge as they are inflated and the material will stretch. Foil balloons are usually made from thin, unstretchable, metalized plastic films. These types of balloons expand when inflated, but the material of the balloon does not usually stretch and is easily ruptured if the balloons are overfilled.
Inflating balloons can be done by several methods. Smaller balloons can be inflated by mouth, where air is simply blown into an opening or neck in the balloon. More elaborate or larger balloons can be inflated with air tanks containing NO2 or helium. Elastic balloons are typically tied off or have something secured around the mouth of the balloon to prevent air loss. Some balloons, in particular the foil balloons, often have one-way valve pieces that are placed in the opening or neck of the balloon. There are several types of one-way valves utilized in balloons and similar devices. Typically, they utilize some sort of one-way valve that can be opened when air or other gas is being blown into the balloon. Some of the common foil balloons utilize elongated strips of thin, pliable plastic that form a tube within the neck of the balloon. In use, some type of straw or other elongated, hollow instrument can be inserted into one end of the one-way valve and air forced into the balloon, which opens the one-way valve to allow inflation. When air is no longer being forced through the valve, the pliable plastic tube of the one-way valve collapses preventing loss of air from the balloon.
To secure the balloon to a structure or hold it in hand, a ribbon, string or similar material can be tied to the stem of the balloon. However, to keep balloons upright, more visible, and less susceptible to the effects of wind or movement, balloons are often attached to a rigid stem, often fitted to a balloon cup situated around the base and/or neck of the balloon. The balloon cup supports the balloon and allows attachment of a rigid, elongated handle that holds the balloon upright so it does not move and is visible at all times.
The balloon cup is usually molded from plastic, nylon or other material that forms a rigid, solid piece capable of supporting the balloon in an upright position and attachment of the rigid handle. But, because of the volume occupied by the solid, cup-shape of each piece, a limited number of them can be stored on retail shelves or hooks and fewer of them can be packaged in a container. For shipping and storage purposes, it would be more economical if a greater number of the balloon-cups could be packaged into the same space or container. This would reduce storage space and allow more to be placed on shelves and would reduce packaging and shipping costs. Thus, there is a need for a one-way valve piece that is flexible or collapsible to save space, but is still able to provide sufficient strength to support a balloon and attachment of a rigid handle to maintain it in an upright position, without damaging the balloon, even in windy conditions.